


Аквариум

by Natuzzi



Series: FIFA World Cup - omegaverse [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha!Sergio - Freeform, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Gerard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: Фик написан на футбольный новогодний календарь по заявке Серхио Рамос/Жерар Пике





	Аквариум

База, где расположилась испанская сборная, была похожа на аквариум. Жерар стоял в лобби и рассматривал лес за высокими панорамными окнами. Когда вся команда, тренеры и прочие ушли отсюда, предварительно заперев их с Серхио снаружи, еще был день, и лес не представал собой ничего особенного. Теперь же вечерело, и становилось все более очевидно, что этот лес отличается от тех, что он видел. Даже птицы в нем пели по-другому. Он слышал звонкие трели и чириканье наперебой. Хотя наверное не должен был. Его слух обострялся до такой степени только в определенные дни. Сейчас были не они, но близость Рамоса давала о себе знать. Он закрыл глаза и вдохнул полной грудью. Запах альфы в гоне наполнял базу, как вода аквариум.

Такое уже случалось как-то. Тогда им еще разрешали принимать таблетки, но Рамос вообще был плохо восприимчив к ним. Если уж у него начинался гон, требовалось накачать его до полной несознанки, чтобы был хоть какой-то эффект. Такого команда позволить себе не могла, и Пике предложил решить все натуральным образом. Без неожиданностей не обошлось, но в целом они справились, и в этот раз он уже представлял, что делать. 

Жерар вытянул пояс из джинсов и обмотал его вокруг шеи. 

\- Тебе надо было уйти вместе со всеми, - сказали сзади, когда он как раз застегнул пряжку. 

Жерар оглянулся. 

\- О, вот и ты. 

Рамос стоял в тени, но даже так было видно, что он покрыт испариной, а руки у него подрагивают. Говорил он пока связно, что в общем-то ничего не значило. 

\- Ты не можешь… - начал было Рамос, но осекся и принялся тереть переносицу. 

Хоть у Жери и не было течки в данный момент, омега есть омега. И неостановимый химический процесс, на котором базировалось все их бытие, уже шел полным ходом.

\- Я могу. И ты можешь.   
\- Нет…  
\- Никаких нет. У нас матч с Португалией послезавтра. У них команда на две трети из омег состоит. Ты нас без капитана хочешь оставить?   
\- Не рассказывай мне… - Рамос снова не договорил и принялся за свое: - Уходи, пожалуйста, ну Жери, уйди.

Жерар вздохнул.

\- Нас заперли, - терпеливо объяснил он. – Я не могу выйти, так же, как и ты. И никого кроме нас здесь не будет целые сутки. Может, начнем, м? Тогда к их возвращению…

Не дослушав его, Рамос кинулся вперед, на ходу подхватил журнальный столик на металлических ножках и со всей дури метнул его в высокое окно. Стеклянная столешница разлетелась прозрачными брызгами, и Жерар даже присел, закрывая руками лицо. Но само окно выстояло. Даже царапинки не появилось. 

Серхио с досадой пнул диван.

\- Ну, не расстраивайся, амиго.

Крутанувшись на пятках, Рамос развернулся к нему. Кожа у него блестела в вечернем свете, татуировки переливались, как живые. И может из-за них Жерару казалось, что Рамос пахнет чернилами. И черникой. Так необычно. Шутки шутками, но это заводило. Жерар стянул с себя футболку.

\- Не делай этого, Жери, - попросил Рамос.  
\- Нет, знаешь, в прошлый раз, когда я заблаговременно не разделся, ты оторвал мне рукава зубами. И мне же потом еще и объясняться пришлось. Так что никакой больше порчи имущества. Ни моего, ни общественного. Вот это, – он указал на перевернутый столик, лишившийся столешницы, – был твой сегодняшний лимит.

Рамос его уже не слушал. Он оглядывал его с ног до головы, и тряс головой, словно пытался избавиться от наваждения.

Было бы конечно не так заморочно, если бы он сам не создавал проблемы. Точнее его гормоны. Под действием гона Серхио становился упрямым и каким-то сентиментальным. И в первый раз Жерар решил, что может быть у него есть на примете омега, с которым он хочет связаться. Поэтому упирается. Но Серхио потом клялся и божился, что ничего такого. Никого нет. Потом как-то Серхио пытался апеллировать к тому, что Жерар ведь выбрал жизнь с женщиной, и потому не стоит ему рисковать и подставляться альфе. И этот аргумент имел бы смысл, если бы в тот момент, когда Жерару самому понадобилось помощь, Рамос об этом и не заикнулся, а просто пришел и сделал с ним все, что полагается. 

Так что в итоге пришлось списать его упрямство на гормональные причуды. Бывает. Жерар знал, что и сам мог выкинуть что-нибудь эдакое во время течки, а маленькая слабость Рамоса выглядела даже милой, насколько это слово вообще можно было к нему применять. Тем более, Пике знал, как это препятствие преодолеть. Остатки разума и всякие закидоны могли удерживать альфу от того, чтобы броситься на омегу. Но они никогда не смогли справиться с примитивными охотничьими инстинктами.

\- Так что, не пойдешь ко мне?

Жерар раскинул руки в приглашающем жесте. Рамоса качнуло в его сторону словно порывом ветра, но он сжал кулаки и только сильнее засопел.

\- Ладно, тогда поиграем. 

И развернувшись, Жерар перемахнул через низкий кожаный диван и понесся прочь. 

На базе были десятки закоулков. За то время, пока они тут находились, он еще не успел выучить их все, а сейчас за ним по пятам шел альфа, и его запах сковывал мысли и движения уже тоже. Жерар потерял счет времени, когда они внезапно столкнулись нос к носу. И он впервые увидел Серхио с начала «охоты». За окнами было уже темно, но все равно было видно, что тот успел избавиться от одежды. Он то и дело проводил языком по губам, слизывая оседающий на них привкус омеги, и глаза у него были темными от возбуждения. Наверное, в этот момент стоило остановиться, но Жерар просто по инерции драпанул на лестницу, перепрыгнул через перила сразу на нижний пролет и снова принялся петлять по коридорам. И остановился перевести дух, только оказавшись в каком-то незнакомом еще зале. 

Он привалился к стене, тяжело дыша. Джинсы, висевшие на бедрах, уже начали раздражать. Негнущимися пальцами Жерар расстегнул молнию и буквально стряхнул их с себя. Новый глоток воздуха оставил на языке отчетливый привкус чернил и черники, и он сглотнул слюну. Альфа уже близко. Жерар расставил ноги и погладил себя по бедрам с внутренней стороны. Пора двигать ближе к жилым комнатам и дожидаться его там. Он распрямился, но тут его внимание привлекли стеклянные стеллажи в дальнем конце зала. Жерар подошел поближе. В квадратных боксах с золотистой подсветкой стояли трофеи. Ну да, они же на базе футбольной команды. У нее должны быть трофеи. Склонив голову, он засмотрелся на незнакомые кубки с начищенными до блеска боками, и потому движение сзади почуял слишком поздно. 

Он вскинулся, но не успел даже обернуться, Рамос одной рукой вцепился ему в волосы, а другой перехватил поперек груди и все собой толкнул в сторону, туда где стояла низкая обтянутая кожей скамья. Жерар упал на колени и под весом альфы согнулся пополам, падая на скамью грудью. 

Он зашипел, пытаясь вывернуться, но Серхио навалился на него – горячий и твердый, как скала. Ногами сковал его бедра, и чтобы окончательно обездвижить. 

\- Омега… - услышал Жерар жаркий шепот у самого уха. 

А потом Серхио вцепился зубами в ремень, закрывающий Жерару шею. Складка защемила кожу, и тот зашипел. Но этот штрих стал для него сигналом, что все – игру можно прекращать. Сил на сопротивление больше нет, но оно больше и не нужно. Он расслабился, позволяя себе растечься по скамье, переступил коленями, находя удобное положение и немного, насколько позволял прижимавшийся сзади альфа, прогнулся под ним. И тот тоже чуть притормозил. Он отпустил его волосы, зарылся в них носом, шумно вдыхая запах омеги, и поцеловал его в затылок, прямо над ремнем. 

В этом аквариуме больше не было воздуха. Ни одного глотка. Только альфа, который заполнял собой все. Он чувствовал его член внутри, чувствовал прикосновения его рук, иногда цепкие и жесткие, а иногда ласковые и мягкие, он дышал им и чувствовал его вкус в горле. И даже зажмурившись, он видел Серхио, который трахал его, жадно вперив взгляд ему в спину.

Вдруг через все это марево, Жерар услышал металлический щелчок и поначалу не придал ему значения. Но потом он понял, что Серхио расстегивает пряжку на ремне. И точно – дышать стало легче, когда удавка исчезла с его шеи. Плечо вдруг будто опалило. Он кусает его. Да. О да-да-да! – взвыла омега.

Нет.

Он вдруг очнулся.

\- Серхио, нет!

Боль тут же исчезла, Жерар дернулся, и Серхио сзади вскрикнул, но тут же вышел из него, позволяя ему развернуться. Жерар в панике шлепнулся на пол и схватился за шею. Серхио стоял перед ним на коленях и смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. По нижней губе у него была размазана кровь. Совсем немного, но Жерара передернуло раз другой и через секунду его уже трясло, и остановиться он не мог.

Серхио подался вперед, хватая его за плечи.

\- Жери! Жери, посмотри на меня! Все в порядке, слышишь, я укусил ниже. Это не метка. Тише, ну тише. 

Он притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Привкус крови обжег на мгновение, но тут же растворился в чернилах и чернике. Мягкие неторопливые движения языка успокаивали, настойчиво прогоняя панику. Время замедлилось. Стало теплее. И Жерар толкнул Серхио в плечо, прося остановиться. Тот послушался, но еще некоторое время внимательно рассматривал его.

\- Я не хотел тебя пугать, - сказал он, наконец.

Жерар мотнул головой. 

\- Да ничего, переклинило немного. 

Серхио сполз вниз, уткнувшись лицом ему в бедро, и Жерар положил ладонь на его выбритый затылок. Он огляделся. Комната обрела четкие очертания, хотя голова все еще немного кружилась, а золотистый свет в стеллажах казался слишком ярким.

\- Пойдем? – предложил он.  
\- Куда? – глухо спросил Серхио.  
\- В кровать. Когда тебя накроет снова, я хочу лежать в мягкой постели, а не вот это все.  
\- Вот неженка, - ухмыльнулся Рамос, поднимая голову.  
\- Неженка, да? – Жерар отпихнул его и неловко встал. - Ты посмотри, что ты сделал с моими коленями. И со своими кстати тоже.

И пока Рамос рассматривал ущерб, он поднял с пола оказавшийся бесполезным ремень и похлопывая им себя по бедру направился к выходу. К счастью, для второго круга альфу повторно заводить было не надо.


End file.
